Bond
by kinana
Summary: [Semenjak aku menyukaimu, disana ada sebuah ikatan.] /Fan Fiksi ini mengandung homo!/#AkaFuri! #44/12Week #Family #MPreg #SadistikXMasokis


"Sei! Selamat datang!"

Akashi Kouki berkata ceria menyambut kedatangan Akashi Seijuurou, dengan sigap mantan kapten tim basket SMA Seirin itu mengambil tas kerja suaminya, lalu menatap sang suami dengan kedua iris coklat bak biji kuacinya.

Kecup.

Seijuurou mendaratkan kecupan didahi sang istri, lalu menggandeng tangan pemuda coklat yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya selama dua tahun ini.

Blush.

…ah, dan reaksi istrinya tetap sama seperti sebelum mereka menikah dulu. Wajah manisnya menunduk dengan semu merah yang Seijuurou yakin menjalar sampai ke ubun–ubun. Padahal Kouki sendiri yang bersikeras ingin menerima kecupan didahi dari Seijuurou setelah dia pulang kerja.

Manis sekali.

"Sei–kun ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

Suara Kouki yang mengalun membuat Seijuurou tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kurasa, aku ingin mandi dulu."

Jawaban Seijuurou itu menerbitkan senyuman lembut di wajah Kouki, istrinya itu menariknya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu lalu setelah berkata "Aku akan siapkan air hangat, Sei-kun tunggu disini," istrinya itu berderap cepat kearah kamar mandi di rumah mereka.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seijuurou memperhatikan bagian belakang istrinya yang perlahan–lahan mulai menghilang dibalik salah satu pintu setelah melewati lorong.

Uhum…kalau dilihat–lihat lebih teliti lagi…bokong istrinya tambah menggiurkan—salah maksud Seijuurou istrinya terlihat lebih berisi, kenapa ya?

"Itu gara-gara papa sering menekan mama!"

Seruan bernada protes itu membuat Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lorong rumah yang tadi habis dilewati Kouki_nya_. Seketika sepasang iris heterokromnya dipenuhi oleh visualisasi seorang bocah bersurai merah dengan iris coklat. Itu Seiji. Anak pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Kouki yang sangat dia cintai.

"Apa maksudmu _brat._"

Oke. Sebagai seorang ayah dia memang terdengar jahat menggunakan nada seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri. Tapi, sungguh! Semenjak Seijuurou mencintai Kouki dia sudah menekankan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti sang pujaan hati!—Ehem, kecuali disaat dia sedang bernafsu maka dia rasa menyakiti Kouki sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit saja tidak masalah.

Seiji memberikan tatapan sinis yang dibalas oleh tatapan mengintimidasi Seijuurou.

Dengus.

Sebuah sengusan menluncur mulus dari bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

"Akhir–akhir ini mama banyak makan dan selalu terlihat lelah, malah kadang sampai memegangi pinggulnya dan meringis kesakitan! Jadi aku sangat yakin jika itu semua karena papa yang sering nekan mama pas mama mau tidur!"

Dengan semangat yang berkobar hebat Seiji mengeluarkan semua yang terlintas dalam kepalanya mengenai keadaan sang mama.

Kedut.

Kedutan muncul didahi sang pemimpin klan Akashi itu. Seijuurou tak habis pikir, kenapa anaknya yang terlihat polos ini bisa berkata ambigu begitu? Apa jangan–jangan saat dia 'minta jatah' ke Kouki anaknya tidak sengaja mengintip?

"Sei–kun, air hangat dan kamar mandinya sudah siap~"

Suara riang milik Kouki itu menghancurkan lamunan Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh dan mendapati Koukinya yang mengenakan apron merah dengan kaos putih didalamnya sedang membawa lipatan handuk.

Sret.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Seijuurou berdiri lalu berjalan kearah sang istri, mengambil lipatan handuk yang dibawa Kouki lalu mengecup lembut kening milik pendamping hidupnya itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kouki, kata Seiji kamu sering terlihat sangat lelah, apa itu benar? Aku harap kamu tidak terlalu memaksakan diri."

Suara Seijuurou membuat gerakan kedua tangan mungil Seiji yang sedang memotong telur dadarnya terhenti. Bocah bersurai merah itu melirik pada sosok sang mama yang malah tersenyum lembut menyejukkan hati polosnya.

"Uh-hum."

Kouki menggeleng sambil menelan kaldu sup ayam yang sempat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri kok Sei–kun. Lagipula semua yang aku lakukan untuk kalian berdua karena aku menyayangi kalian." Katanya lembut, melihat tingkah pemuda kesayangannya Seijuurou hanya dapat membuang nafas lelah. Tinggal bersama Kouki dalam kurun waktu lebih dari empat tahun (dimulai semenjak mereka kuliah semester dua) sudah membuat Seijuurou tahu, bahwa kadangkala istrinya ini bisa menjadi keras kepala terhadap satu–dua hal. Akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa Seijuurou lakukan selain kembali meneruskan makan malamnya.

"Ma, Seiji nggak bisa tidur, mama cerita buat Seiji ya?"

Tak.

Seijuurou menaruh piring kotor terakhir yang sudah dia cuci bersih di rak saat dia mendengar rengekan manja anaknya dari arah ruang keluarga, dengan perlahan lelaki yang telah menjadi ayah itu ikut bergabung duduk di sofa merah disamping istrinya.

Jitak.

Seijuurou menjitak surai merah sang anak yang identik dengan miliknya.

"Katanya kasihan lihat mama terlalu capek, tapi kamu sendiri malah merengek malam–malam begini." Seijuurou melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Kouki setelah memberi jitakan sayang dikepala Seiji. Menuai raut cemberut tidak suka Seiji dan derai tawa manis milik Kouki.

Acak.

Kouki mengacak–acak surai merah milik anak kesayangannya.

"Sudah, sudah, memang Seiji mau diceritakan tentang apa?" Kouki bertanya lembut, kini sebelah tangannya mengusap tangan Seijuurou yang hinggap nyaman di perutnya, pemuda coklat itupun juga tidak protes disaat beban dipundaknya bertambah karena dagu Seijuurou yang bertumpu disana.

"Aku ingin dengar tentang Raja yang jahat ma! Seperti papa!"

Kedut.

Sebuah kedutan kembali menghiasi dahi Seijuurou ketika mendengar seruan anaknya. Dasar bocah tengik.

"Nah, kalau begitu…mama rasa mama akan bercerita soal Raja Perancis." Sebelum Seijuurou sempat membalas perkataan anaknya, Kouki telah terlebih dulu berucap, kedua manik coklat semungil biji semangka miliknya melirik Seijuurou takut–takut lewat sudut mata sebelum akhirnya kembali terfokus pada Seiji yang sekarang sedang berteriak kegirangan.

Kouki pun melewatkan pandangan sendu yang sekilas diperlihatkan sepasang iris heterokrom milik suaminya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bond**

**By kinana**

**Warn :**

**Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, Past–MPreg, dll.**

_**Kebanyakan karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi. Saya hanya memiliki Seiji dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun melalui fan fiksi ini.**_

_**Didedikasikan untuk 4/12 AkaFuri Day~**_

* * *

_**[Semenjak aku menyukaimu, disana ada sebuah ikatan.]**_

* * *

XX–XX–1789

_Perancis, Beberapa Waktu Disebuah Pagi yang Suram_

Raja itu mendecih kesal sambil menutup buku tanpa memasukkan kertas pembatas untuk menandai halaman terakhir yang selesai dia baca, sepasang iris merah miliknya mengedar memindai seluruh ruang perpustakaan istana yang ramai sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik jendela putihya. Langit kelabu di Perancis. Benar–benar pagi yang suram.

Seijuurou tersenyum sinis ketika melihat bulir–bulir putih lembut yang mulai menghiasi negaranya.

"Ikatan…heh." Seijuurou berkata meremehkan saat sebaris kalimat dalam novel yang barusan selesai dia baca melitas dalam pikirannya.

"Raja, ma'af mengganggu waktu anda, tapi kami membawa seorang penyusup cilik yang berhasil menyusup kedalam istana."

Melirik sedikit, Seijuurou mendapati Count Daiki. Salah satu orang kepercayaannya dalam hal militer.

"Bunuh saja. Bakar atau potong dia dengan _guillotine _seperti biasanya, kau tidak perlu melaporkan penyusup kecil kepadaku." Sang Raja menanggapi sinis dan dibalas oleh sepasang biru gelap Daiki yang menyorot sedih.

"Sayangnya, saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa izin anda Yang Mulia. Karena, meskipun dia berpakaian lusuh dan kotor, salah satu petugas yang menangkapnya mendapati tanda kelopak di perpotongan bahunya."

Seijuurou menatap Daiki dengan sepasang iris yang melebar—tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja dia dengar.

Tanda kelopak?

Itu kan…tanda yang hanya dimiliki pewaris Ratu Perancis?

Bagaimana bisa…

…_ikatan heh?_

Seijuurou menyeringai lebar. Dengan satu tarikan nafas raja itu menyuruh Daiki untuk membersihkan pemuda yang ditangkap itu sekaligus memanggil Tetsuya untuk menghadap dirinya disaat yang bersamaan dengan pemuda yang ditangkap anak buah Daiki.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja,"

Seperti biasa, setelah menyapa Seijuurou dengan nada datar andalannya Tetsuya membungkuk sejenak untuk menunjukkan penghormatan pada pemilik kuasa tertinggi di Perancis itu.

"Aku ingin kamu menguji dia, Tetsuya." Seijuurou berkata mutlak, dengan ujung dagunya dia menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang mengenakan kain sutra sederhana yang dijadikan penutup tubhnya. Tubuh mungil pemuda bersurai coklat itu bergetar ketakutan dibawah tatapan para manusia yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Siapa dia Raja–ku?" Kuroko bertanya dahi berkulit putihnya mengerut dalam kebingungan, membuat dahi itu tidak lagi terlihat mulus.

"Dia adalah penyusup yang harusnya berakhir dengan pisau _guillotine _atau timah panas Tetsu, namun aku tidak jadi menghukumnya karena salah satu anak buah ku dan aku sendiri tanpa sengaja melihat bahwa dia memiliki tanda Ratu."

Jalan. Jalan.

Jalan. Jalan.

Mendengar perkataan Daiki membuat Tetsuya langsung berderap cepat mendekati sang pemuda coklat.

Tarik.

Tetsuya menarik kerah sisi kanan dari baju yang dikenakan sang pemuda coklat, lalu wajah yang jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresi itu menunjukkan mimik kaget. Kedua iris biru langit Tetsuya terbelalak melihat untaian garis berwarna emas dengan sedikit aksen merah yang membentuk gambar kelopak _Tiare māori_. Mendekatkan jemarinya pada _tattoo_ itu, dan Tetsuya terkesiap ketika dia dapat merasakan sekilas aliran listrik ketika jemarinya menyentuh garis–garis emas yang membentuk _tattoo._

"Akan lebih baik jika _koronasi_ dilakukan sesegera mungkin." Perkataan datar itu menuai belalakan mata dari Daiki. Ah, ternyata tanda ratu-nya asli…

"Kau sudah mengeceknya dengan teliti kan?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang Raja, membuat Tetsuya sedikitnya merasa tersinggung.

"Aku tidak pernah berhianat padamu Yang Mulia, dan apa anda tidak merasakan sesuatu ketika berdekatan dengannya? Biasanya _tattoo_ Ratu akan berefek pada'Raja–nya'."

"Ah? Aku belum berdekatan dengannya Tetsuya. Tidak sembarang orang bisa didekatku."

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku dan segera buatkan upacara untuk koronasi Ratu baru kita Yang Mulia."

"Kalau begitu Tatsuya, sampaikan pada Momoi untuk membuat dekorasi dan menyebarkan undangan di kalangan atas," Tetsuya membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu "Dan kau Daiki, bawa dia ke kamar di sayap barat dan suruh para pelayan menyiapkannya untuk makan malam." Perintah Raja itu mutlak, jadi tanpa banyak bicara lagi Daiki member isyarat pada sang calon Ratu untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu."

Berhenti.

Daiki dan pemuda coklat itu berhenti didepan pintu besar yang sedikit terbuka, lalu mereka berdua bebalik. Menatap Raja yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan agung diatas kursi bangsawannya dengan mahkota bertabur berliannya.

"Sebutkan namamu." Jelas perintah ini bukanlah untuk Daiki. "Fu–Furihata. Furihata Kouki." Si pemuda coklat menjawab, Daiki menangkap anggukan kecil sang Raja lalu kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh si calon Ratu bernama Furihata Kouki.

_Pagi yang Suram Telah Berakhir._

Setidaknya bagi Furihata Kouki yang dapat menghela nafas diam–diam dibelakang tubuh tegap Daiki.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki menghela nafas berat setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan ranjang besar dengan bahan kapuk yang membuatnya serasa ditelan. Sepasang manik berpupil mungil bak biji semangka miliknya melihat langit–langit kamar istana tempatnya berada. Pemuda coklat itu menganggkat tangannya lalu menggerakkan jemarinya—seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu.

Kouki tidak menyangka tuhan membuat takdirnya menjadi sekonyol ini. Sejauh yang Kouki ingat dia hanya pemuda biasa–biasa yang sedari kecil tidak memiliki tempat tinggal untuk beristirahat, dirinya sudah hidup dijalanan untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dia hitung lagi, lalu tadi pagi dia hanya ingin berjalan–jalan didalam hutan, siapa sangka dia tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga tanpa sadar memasuki kawasan belakang istana Perancis dan malah ditangkap lalu akan dijadikan Ratu.

Dia adalah laki–laki. Mana ada laki–laki yang mau jadi Ratu? Semanis dan secantik apapun laki–laki itu pasti tidak akan mau!

Sial sekali dirinya ini.

Dan lagi…ternyata selain menakutkan dan diktator…raja–nya adalah pemuda yang tampan…

Kouki menggeleng kuat–kuat begitu menyadari hal yang terlintas dalam lamunannya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan Kouki pun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan mengintip keadaan di luar kamarnya, ada dua penjaga yang berdiri gagah di sisi kiri dan kanan kamarnya.

"Ssssstt…" Kouki mendesis, berharap para penjaga itu menoleh karahnya.

"Hei! Bisakah aku keluar sebentar ke taman yang ada disana?"

Kedua penjaga itu saling bertatapan ragu.

"Um..ha–hanya sebentar…da–dan aku janji hanya di ta–taman itu…" kata Kouki lagi, suaranya makin mengecil dibagian akhir, membuat kedua penjaga yang mendengar menjadi merasa kasihan dan akhirnya mengangguk singkat.

Senyum.

Kouki memberikan senyum lebar pada kedua penjaga itu setelah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Terimakasih," setelah mengucap syukur pada kedua penjaga itu Kouki mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke taman di dekat sayap barat.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Kouki berhenti ketika sudah sampai di sebuah pintu gerbang berbentuk melengkung yang dihiasi oleh bunga–bunga _t__iare māori_, bunga khas Perancis itu membuat Kouki terdiam dalam rasa takjub ketika ditimpa oleh cahaya bulan.

Lalu Kouki melihatnya. Dia melihat sang raja yang tengah memandang langit malam dalam diam, surai merah itu terlihat sedikit bersinar, jubah dengan jahitan emas disisi kanan–kiri yang dikenakan sang raja sedikit berkibar dipermaikan angin malam, mahkota emas dengan hiasan rubinya dia pengang dengan tangan kanan.

Kouki tidak tahu kalau ternyata mahkota raja bisa membuat orang terlihat berbeda.

Karena yang dipantulkan coklat Kouki saat ini adalah sosok Yang Mulia yang terlihat rapuh dan kesepian.

Deg.

Dan Kouki merasa dia menyukai Yang Mulia yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Suara berat dengan nada datar itu membangunkan Kouki dari lamunannya, pemuda coklat itu melihat bagaimana tangan sang raja yang bergerak terangkat untuk memakai kembali mahkota kerajaan yang tadi sempat dilepasnya. Lalu Kouki pun dapat melihat figur Seijuurou yang menakutkan dan memikul banyak beban. Figur raja diktator yang dibenci oleh kebanyakan rakyat perancis.

"A–ah…ha–hanya tidak bisa tidur…" Kouki berkata lirih, kepalanya menunduk, sepasang iris coklatnya lebih tertarik melihat jubah tidur berbahan satin dengan warna merah yang sedang dia kenakan.

Dengus.

Kouki mendengar dengusan keras dari sang raja.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah dan takut karena sudah menerobos istanaku atau kau adalah makhluk yang berasal dari kelas sangat terbelakang sehingga etika berbicara denganku pun tak kau tahu?"

Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada sinis, dan Kouki berjengit ketakutan dibuatnya. Perlahan pemuda malang itu menegakkan kepalanya—menguatkan diri menatap sepasang iris merah rajanya yang seakan membakarnya hidup–hidup.

"Ma–maafkan aku," terbata Kouki berucap.

Maju.

Kouki melihat Seijuurou yang bergerak maju menghampirinya sambil melepas sepasang sarung tangan putih yang sedari tadi melindungi kulitnya lalu raja itu memegang kedua pundak Kouki dengan tangan telanjangnya, membuat Kouki ingin menangis dan semakin bergetar hebat. Ya, selain biasa–biasa saja Kouki memang penakut.

Sret.

Kouki merasakan sepasang tangan yang dihiasi jemari–jemari lentik itu menyingkap kerah jubah yang dia kenakan, membuatnya merasakan sensasi dingin karena angin malam, lalu dia semakin merasakan dingin ketika jemari rajanya bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Rajanya itu mengusap perlahan tanda lahir berbentuk kelopak _t__iare māori_ yang tidak dia tahu bagaimana bisa dia dapatkan.

Diam.

Kouki hanya bisa terdiam kaku karena tekanan dari aura yang dikeluarkan rajanya.

Meskipun saat ini rajanya itu sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahunya, yang dapat Kouki lakukan hanya diam dan menahan nafas.

"Hmmm…Tetsuya benar, bau mu manis dan dan harum,"

Kouki semakin begidik disaat dia dapat merasakan tarikan dan hembusan nafas hangat Seijuurou di perpotongan bahunya.

"Aku ingin menggigitnya."

"Yang Mulia Seijuurou."

Kouki langsung menghembuskan nafas lega yang sedaritadi ditahannya begitu mendengar suara bernada datar dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Sret.

Seijuurou mendongak, menjauhkan wajahnya dari perpotongan bahu calon permaisurinya.

"Tetsuya." Suara itu datar, namun mampu membuat Kouki sedikit berjengit takut.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Kouki dapat mendengar suara sepasang kaki Kuroko Tetsuya yang berderap melangkah kearahnya dengan terburu–buru sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh kurusnya untuk membelakangi figur sang raja perancis.

"Aturan istana nomor dua tentang keluarga kerajaan. 'Calon permaisuri tidak dapat diberi 'tanda' sebelum koronasinya selesai." Kini pemuda beriris _baby blue_ itu berdiri diantara Kouki dan Seijuurou, bahkan dia membuat gestur seperti induk ayam yang ingin melindungi putranya dari pelecehan seksual om ayam pedofil.

"Kau sekarang terdengar seperti penasihat Junpei saja, Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou datar, meskipun ketidaksukaan hilir–mudik berkilat disepasang irisnya.

"Karena aku memang penasihat kedua Raja–ku. Dan lagi, aku memang manusia berkemampuan lebih yang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga ratu ataupun calon ratu." Ah, meskipun nadanya datar ada ketegasan dan sedikit nada sombong yang Kouki tangkap disana.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Setelah menghela nafas berat—yang Kouki tidak mengerti untuk apa—raja itu berucap datar dengan sepasang iris merah yang masih setia menghujam sosok Kouki yang terlidung dibalik tubuh lumayan mungil milik penasihat Tetsuya.

"Ayo kembali ke kamarmu Furihata,"

Tetsuya berbalik dan langsung mendorong Kouki dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan ya, tentu saja Kouki masih belum sah menjadi ratu sehingga Tetsuya bisa memanggilnya dengan hanya 'Furihata Kouki'. Lagipula, menjadi seorang Ratu memang hal yang tidak pernah Kouki ingin bahkan harapkan.

.

Esoknya Kouki dibangunkan pagi–pagi sekali oleh seorang wanita dengan pakaian sederhana berwarna hitam _plus _celemek putih yang ditali melingkar manis dipinggang ramping wanita itu, setelah memastikan dirinya benar–benar bangun wanita itu berjalan ke pintu kamar Kouki lalu berucap sesuatu dengan salan seorang diluar, setelah beberapa saat wanita itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearah ranjang Kouki, namun kini seorang pelayan lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian putih khas pelayan dengan membawa troli berisikan piring, botol, gelas kaca, dan peralatan makan lainnya hadir mengikuti langkah si wanita 'celemek putih' itu.

"Pagi, perkenalkan tuan, saya adalah pelayan pribadi anda. Anda bisa memanggil saya Alex," wanita bersurai pirang itu tersenyum cerah, membuat Kouki mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Wanita itu menyuruh pelayan lelaki yang membawa troli tadi keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepada si pelayan lelaki dengan suara melantun ceria lalu dia mulai menyuruh Kouki untuk memakan hidangan yang telah dibuatkan oleh pelayan istana. Kouki menurut, dia mengambil sebuah mangkok kecil yang berisi sup ayam dengan kaldu lumayan kental dan bau bawang putih yang sedari tadi menggoda hidung dan perutnya, dengan perlahan pemuda coklat itu memasukkan sesuap kedalam mulutnya lalu menelannya.

Ah, supnya benar–benar hangat dan terasa nikmat ditubuh Kouki.

"Kami menambahkan sedikit jahe di dalam sana, kami harap tuan menyukainya," wanita yang mengaku sebagai pelayan pribadinya itu kembali berucap setelah melihat senyumannya disaat menelan suapan sup ayam yang ketiga.

"Um. Terimakasih." Dan hanya itu yang dapat dia katakana sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memasukkan sesuap sup ayam lagi untuk dicerna perutnya.

"Sebenarnya…a–apa koronasi ku akan dilakukan ha–hari ini?" Kouki bertanya, kedua jemarinya saling memelintir satu sama lain. Alex menatap tuan barunya dan merasa begitu gemas melihat tingkah calon ratunya yang malu–malu.

_**Kasihan sekali mahkluk selucu ini harus berakhir dengan Rajanya yang semengerikan itu.**_

"Tentu saja tuan, sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi ratu rakyat perancis dan ratu dari raja kami. Raja berpesan kepada saya agar para dayang memandikan anda setelah anda mengistirahatkan perut setelah sarapan, dan saya yakin perut anda sudah mencerna cukup baik. Jadi, daripada mendapati kemurkaan Raja…" Alex menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat.

Tepuk.

Tepuk.

Tepuk.

Tepat setelah tepukan ketiga tangan Alex, pintu kamar Kouki terbuka lalu ada banyak wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serupa dengan Alex memasuki kamarnya, diatas tangan beberapa wanita itu terlihat bertumpuk–tumpuk kain, sabun cair, spons, sikat gigi, dan beberapa botol berbeda warna yang Kouki tidak tahu apa itu.

"E–eh, ti–tidak usah, kumohon aku bi—aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suara permohonan tebata Kouki disaat para wanita itu melucuti pakaiannya menghilang seketika disaat ada beberapa tangan wanita itu yang menarik tubuhnya kearah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

Salah satu wanita disana menuangkan cairan kedalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air hangat, tubuh Kouki dimasukkan kedalam sana dengan semena–mena, lalu jemari para wanita itu mulai beraksi, mereka menggosokkan spons yang telah dilumuri sabun dan harum–haruman wangi dari dalam beberapa botol itu keseluruh inchi tubuh Kouki. Bahkan kebagian yang tidak pernah bisa Kouki sentuh sendiri. Beberapa wanita lain mulai mengambil tangannya dan melihat jari–jarinya, lalu wanita–wanita itu menggunting kuku tangannya hingga rapi, yang lainnya sibuk dengan kuku di bagian kakinya, yang lainnya lagi sibuk membersihkan rambutnya, lalu setelah rambutnya sudah disiram air bersih hingga tidak lagi berbusa beberapa wanita mulai mengambil gunting dan merapikan rambutnya.

Setelah Kouki ditarik keluar dari _bathtub_ ada wanita–wanita lain yang berlarian kearahnya lalu 'menenggelamkan' dirinya dalam balutan kain yang terasa sangat lembut di kulitnya dan membuat air menghilang dari sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu wanita–wanita itu kembali menuntunnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai memakaikan baju berkerah dengan warna merah beraksen emas disisi–sisinya, dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan gelang kaki tipis berwarna merah, sebuah mantel sebatas lengan berwarna merah yang dililitkan dileher Kouki menjadi pemanisnya.

Kouki terdiam didepan kaca yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya, disampingnya Alex masih setia tersenyum ceria. Kouki membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan satu–dua kalimat soal penampilannya kini—

Cklek

—namun urung disaat suara pintu dibuka terdengar dan beberapa detik kemudian bayangan Seijuurou ikut terpantul dalam cermin seluruh badannya.

Alex membungkuk hormat, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar calon ratu setelah mendapat anggukan pelan rajanya.

Smirk.

Tubuh Kouki mulai bergetar, dan Seijuurou mulai menyeringai disaat melihat tubuh bergetar calon permaisurinya itu.

"Hmmm…kau bahkan menjadi lebih harum dan manis, aku bisa mencium baumu di seluruh kamar ini," Seijuurou berucap, dan mendapatkan pemandangan wajah Kouki yang memanas lewat pantulan kaca. Dan jujur saja, Seijuurou menyukai itu. Entah karena sensasi yang dikeluarkan 'tanda ratu' sudah menciptakan ikatan dengan status 'raja' miliknya atau dia yang memang merasa jatuh hati pada calon ratunya, Seijuurou tidak tahu dan tidak mau perduli. Terjelas dia kini selalu merasa terangsang ketika mencium aroma calon ratunya. Tetapi, tentu saja dia harus menahan diri jika tidak ingin mendapat pelototan dan ceramah etika dari Kuroko Tetsuya kan?

"Jadi, aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan kau baik–baik saja dan sudah siap,"

Jeda sejenak, Seijuurou mulai melangkah mendekat kearah calon ratunya. Raja bersurai merah itu berdiri tegap dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dibelakang Kouki, si pemuda coklat bahkan dapat merasakan punggung terlapisi kainnya sedikit menempel dengan dada sang raja yang sudah terlapisi baju kebangsawanannya.

Sret.

Seijuurou melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Kouki, lalu wajah tampannya mulai menunduk—mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga mungil calon ratunya.

"Beberapa saat lagi kau akan menjadi permaisuri ku—

Seijuurou makin membawa wajahnya turun ke perpotongan bahu Kouki dan menghirup dalam–dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari sana.

—dan beberapa jam lagi aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya."

Gigit.

Seijuurou menggigit kecil cuping telinga Kouki, membuat pemuda coklat itu sedikit merintih lirih.

Lepas.

Seijuurou melepas semua kontak fisiknya dengan Kouki setelah memaksa pemuda itu menghadap kearahnya. Raja itu menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang tiba–tiba terasa sangat kering dan sedikit menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokaannya.

Smirk.

Seringai kembali terpoles sempurna diwajah tampan sang raja.

"Kuharap kau benar–benar sudah menyiapkan dirimu dengan baik."

Seijuurou berbalik, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Furihata Kouki sendirian dengan seluruh tubuh yang semakin bergetar hebat dan terasa sedikit panas.

.

Ketika Kouki keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di sayap barat dia menemukan figur Tetsuya yang menunggunya dengan muka datar, pemuda lumayan pendek dengan surai dan iris _baby blue_ itu membawa seikat bunga _ti__are māori_ berwarna putih dengan gradasi kekuningan yang menurut Kouki sangat cantik.

"Ini, Furihata–kun," Tetsuya berucap lalu langsung menarik tangan kanan Kouki, memaksa pemuda coklat itu berjalan menuju aula utama kerajaan yang terletak di sisi utara.

Kouki terkagum begitu sudah mencapai aula utama, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam aula yang tadinya kosong kini dapat disulap menjadi sangat penuh dengan hiasan–hiasan keramik, rangkaian bunga, meja–meja panjang berisi makanan dan minuman khas negara yang dikenal sangat menghargai waktu makan mereka (Kouki sempat menelan ludah ketika melihat piring–piring putih berisi masakan_h__aute cuisine__1_).

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat Furihata?"

"E–eh…"

Kouki bergumam dengan pandangan gugup yang ditujukan untuk Tetsuya, wajar saja dia sampai bergeming ketika melihat aula utama istana karena dia tidak pernah berada di tempat semewah ini.

"Mau tidak mau, kamu akan menjalani pernikahan sekaligus koronasi hari ini, lalu setelah itu kamu akan menjadi permaisuri kami, sebentar lagi aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Yang Mulia Ratu'," Tetsuya diam–diam melirik raut wajah pemuda coklat disampingnya. Ah, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang senang jika menjadi kaum bangsawan, pemuda coklat itu malah menunjukkan raut sedih yang sama sekali tidak dibuat–buat.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau Furihata mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dengan lingkungan istana ini, dan katakana terimakasih pada Momoi yang telah berkerja keras untuk acara ini,"

Lepas.

Tetsuya melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kouki begitu sampai diujung karpet berwarna merah yang mengarah pada figur sang raja dan seorang pendeta tua, dengan cekatan Tetsuya berjalan menghampiri kedua figur itu dan berdiri disamping sang pendeta tua, dengan isyarat mata dia menyuruh Kouki untuk bergegas berjalan diatas karpet merah.

Dengan seluruh badan gemetaran Kouki mulai melangkah perlahan, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mencengkram batang dari ikatan bunga yang dia pegang. Bukan ini yang Kouki inginkan, meskipun kadangkala dia lelah hidup susah namun Kouki lebih takut lagi membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan hidup terkekang dalam kemewahan istana. Kouki tidak menginginkan ini. Kouki ingin kabur. Dia ingin berlari menerobos para bangsawan yang sedang menatapnya dengan berbagaimacam pandangan lalu melewati pada penjanga dan gerbang istana sampai akhirnya dia bebas dari sini. Kouki hanya ingin pergi dari sini.

Kouki berhenti melangkah begitu dirinya sudah berada disisi sang raja, pendeta tua didepannya tersenyum lembut dan mulai membacakan doa–doa, Seijuurou perlahan–lahan menggenggam tangan kirinya dan mulai mengucapkan ikrar perhikahan. Kouki dapat melihat wajah Tetsuya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

_**Siapa**__**saja, kumohon tolong aku.**_

"Dengan ini, saya Kuroko Tetsuya, sebagai penasihat kerajaan menyatakan Furihata Kouki sebagai Ratu sah kita yang baru."

Mahkota mengambil tempat diantara helaian surai coklatnya.

Dan seketika Kouki mengerti bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya Kouki duduk diatas ranjang super besar berbahan kapuk dengan seprai sutra yang terasa lembut di kulitnya di dalam kamar sang raja, kedua kakinya saling bergerak gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar melalui pori–pori kulitnya.

Ckrek.

Suara pintu terbuka itu makin membuat Kouki merasa tidak tenang. Keadaan si pemuda coklat pun makin memburuk ketika sepasang iris semungil biji semangkanya menangkap sosok Seijuurou yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

Lepas.

Kouki melihat Seijuurou mulai melepaskan jubah kebesaran raja miliknya lalu menaruh jubah itu didalam sebuah lemari besar berwarna putih, Seijuurou melepaskan mahkota rajanya dan menaruh mahkota itu diatas meja nakas yang berdiri manis disamping ranjang besar yang diduduki Kouki.

Smirk.

Seijuurou mendekat kearahnya dengan seringai terpampang manis diwajah tampannya. Kouki merasakan dirinya bagaikan hewan lemah yang sedang diawasi oleh predator dalam hutan rimba.

Bruk.

Seijuurou menghempaskan tubuh Kouki diatas ranjang, kini pemuda coklat itu sedang terlentang dibawah kurungan sang raja tanpa mahkota.

Tatap.

Dengan intens Seijuurou menatap raut wajah yang dibuat Kouki. Raut pengecut dengan sepasang mata berkaca–kaca—bahkan ada butiran air menggenang disudut matanya—bibir yang semakin merah karena digigit oleh sang empunya, surai coklat yang sedikit lepek dan berantakan, dan keringat dingin yang membasahi kulit sang pemuda.

Jilat.

Seijuurou menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Ah–hah, dirinya merasa sangat 'panas' saat ini, dan pemuda yang terjebak didalam kurungan kedua lengannya ini lah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Jilat.

Kecup.

Seijuurou membawa Kouki kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang setelah menjilat dan mengecup sedikit permukaan bibir pemuda coklat di bawahnya ini, makin lama ciuman panjang itu berubah menjadi lumatan tidak sabar yang disertai dengan tusukan–tusukan lembut lidah Seijuurou di bibir tipis Kouki.

Hah.

Seijuurou melepas pangutannya dan menatap Kouki dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"He–hentikan… kumohon, he–hentikan." Meskipun tubuhnya bergetar dalam ketakutan Kouki tetap berkata terbata. Dia tidak ingin ini, dia adalah seorang lelaki, dan dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki diinjak–injak begitu sang raja mendominasinya.

Tatap.

Sang raja menatap permaisuri barunya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau sudah menikah denganku. Kau sudah menjadi permaisuriku, tentu saja itu artinya aku berhak melakukan apapun terhadapmu dan berhak untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu. Kau lah yang berkewajiban menuruti kemauan ku. Bagaimana pun aku memiliki kasta lebih tinggi ketimbang dirimu. Kau memang menjadi Ratu bagi rakyat perancis, namun tetap. Aku lah Raja mu."

Tes.

Kouki terisak ketika Seijuurou mulai menunduk dan mengecupi tanda lahir di perpotongan bahunya. Sepasang manik miliknya terus memandang langit–langit kamar sang raja tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

Gigit.

"Akh!"

Kouki meringis kesakitan begitu sang raja memberikan gigitan pada tanda lahirnya.

Melirik lewat sudut mata Kouki menyadari adanya sedikit darah yang mengalir di perpotongan bahunya, dan ketika pemuda malang itu sedikit melirik pada rajanya dia mendapati Seijuurou yang sedang menyeringai senang.

Endus.

Seijuurou menghisap nafas dalam–dalam diperpotongan bahu Kouki.

"Hmmm…bahkan bau darah mu terasa sangat harum dan sedikit manis."

Jilat.

Seijuurou menjilat darah diperpotongan bahu Kouki dan terus menggerakkan lidahnya disana hingga Kouki merasakan perih yang amat sangat.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena terlah membersihkan luka ini," kata Seijuurou disela–sela aktifitasnya menjilati luka permaisurinya. Lidah itu makin bergerak naik menyusuri leher Kouki.

"Nggghhh~"

Kouki menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah mendengar suara aneh yang tanpa sengaja dia keluarkan ketika Seijuurou menjilat lehernya.

_A–apa itu tadi?_

_I–itu tadi…suaraku?_

_Kenapa bisa terdengar sekotor itu?_

"Heh. Ternyata suaramu merdu juga disaat aku sedang memanjakanmu di ranjang."

Blush.

Perkataan Seijuurou seketika membuat Kouki tersadar dari lamunannya dan wajah pemuda coklat itu langsung berubah menjadi merah padam dalam waktu singkat. Perlahan jemari milik raja bersurai merah itu menelusup masuk dan menyingkap kain yang menutupi tubuh permaisurinya dari bawah dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh mungil permaisurinya yang sudah bergetar hebat sedaritadi.

Seijuurou tidak lah peduli dengan air mata dan isakan bercampur desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kouki tanpa diminta.

_**Tolong, aku benar–benar ingin pergi.**_

Malam ini pun menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kouki lupakan. Malam yang membuat mimpi buruknya tentang sang raja diktator semakin mengerikan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mama?"

Seiji menatap ibunya yang terdiam dengan sepasang iris coklatnya yang menyorot ingin tahu. Bocah cilik hasil peranakan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Kouki itu sangat penasaran tentang apa yang sedang ada didalam pikiran ibunya hingga sang ibu berhenti bercerita, dia sangat penasaran mengenai lanjutan jalan cerita dari kisah yang sedang didongengkan ibunya.

Kouki terkesiap mendengar panggilan anaknya.

"Ah, ya? Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Kouki lembut.

"Mou!" Seiji cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya, masih sempat–sempatnya sang ibu melamun ketika sedang mendongengkan sebuah kisah agar dirinya dapat terlelap!

Usap.

Seiji menghentikan raut cemberutnya dan langsung mendongak ketika merasakan usapan halus yang sedang melakukan penghancuran pada tatanan rambutnya.

Itu papanya. Akashi Seijuurou.

Ah, saking fokusnya dengan cerita sang mama Seiji sampai tidak sadar jika sang papa telah melepaskan pelukan dan gerayangannya ditubuh sang mama dan pindah tempat duduk kesisi kanannya.

"Seiji mau papa yang sambung ceritanya?" tanya Seijuurou lembut. Dengan tegas anak kecil bersurai merah itu menggeleng heboh.

"Tidak mau! Tadi yang bersedia cerita kan mama! Pokoknya mama!"

Duh. Benar–benar keturunan Akashi yang absolut.

"Hahahahaha... nah, ma'af ya sayang, mama lupa cerita sampai mana, jika kamu mau ceritanya dilanjut, beritahu mama kita tadi sampai mana?" rayu Kouki dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu bisa bikin Seiji luluh dan Seijuurou terdiam.

"Tadisampaiupacarapernikahanrajadanratu."

Karena masih sedikit ngambek, Seiji bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, melihat tingkah anaknya itu Seijuurou hanya dapat tersenyum.

Ha–ah.

Kouki mengambil nafas dalam.

"Nah, kalau begitu…"

* * *

.

.

.

_Tiga bulan kemudian…_

"Yang Mulia, para pemberontak di Versailles semakin bertambah banyak, bahkan kini para wanita juga ikut melakukan pemberontakan pada kerajaan kita."

Daiki terus membungkuk hormat, kedua kepalanya menunduk dan sepasang iris _azure_ miliknya menatap tajam pada lantai kerajaan.

Yah, tentu saja Daiki tidak berani menatap wajah Raja–nya ketika dia membawa berita buruk.

"Hm? Apa kau sudah membereskan kerikil–kerikil mengganggu itu Daiki?"

"Saya sangat memohon ma'af yang mulia. Tetapi, jumlah pasukan kita di daerah Versailles berkurang drastis karena pemberontokan rakyat disana, dan saya rasa ini adalah ancaman untuk kerajaan."

"KALAU BEGITU KAU CEPAT BAWA PASUKAN LAIN DAN BERESKAN PARA PENGGANGGU!"

Daiki sedikit berjengit begitu mendengar suara Raja–nya yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Mengangguk mengerti Daiki menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Saya mohon undur diri Yang Mulia," pria dengan warna kulit _dim_ itu langsung berbalik dan pergi dari dalam ruangan Raja setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Raja–nya.

"Junpei."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Dimana Ratu_ku?_"

"Ah, Yang Mulia Ratu sedang berada ditaman bagian sayap timur Yang Mulia, bersama penasihat Tatsuya," jawab Junpei tenang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana laporan yang dibawakan Daiki?"

Hah.

Junpei menghela nafas berat. Daribalik kacamata bulat yang membantu kedua fungsi penglihatannya, Junpei menatap raut wajah sang raja yang terlihat kaku.

"Saya rasa anda harus berhenti bersikap angkuh Yang Mulia. Anda harus berangkat ke Versailles dan meminta ma'af pada rakyat disana dan berhenti melakukan semuanya sesuka anda." Junpei memang hanya seorang penasihat raja, namun justru karena tugasnya adalah 'menasehati' jadi dialah satu–satunya orang yang berani mengkritik sang raja tanpa khawatir dipenggal kepalanya.

Seijuurou menatap sinis pada sang penasihat. Apa ini? Kenapa disaat pemerintahan ayah dan kakeknya raja terdahulu itu bisa bersenang–senang sesukanya sementara dirinya harus diatur ini itu oleh penasihat 'baik' miliknya?

"Junpei. Keluarlah dan jangan kembali ke istanaku!"

Ha–ah.

Lagi–lagi Junpei menghela nafas. Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan sang raja setelah dia meletakkan emblem tanda pengenalnya sebagai penasihat raja diatas meja kecil yang berdiri manis disamping kursi besar nan mewah yang sedang duduki Raja–nya. Junpei tidak sudi harus diseret–seret oleh para pengawal, maka lebih baik dia langsung melangkah pergi dari istana yang mulai membusuk ini.

.

"Panggil permaisuriku kemari. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya sejenak."

Salah satu pengawal yang berjaga disamping kursi Seijuurou menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang dibalut celana ketat menuju ke pintu. Tentusaja para pengawal itu tidak ingin sang raja lama menunggu sampai akhirnya dihinggapi rasa murka.

"A–ada apa a–nda memanggilku Yang Mu–mulia?"

Tubuh Kouki bergetar lebih hebat ketika sudah benar–benar ada didepan Seijuurou yang duduk dengan angkuh disinggasananya.

Sret.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seijuurou berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah perlahan kearah Kouki seperti seekor singa yang sedang mengintimidasi mangsanya yang lemah tak berdaya. Lewat tatapan mata dia member isyarat pada kedua pengawalnya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tap.

Seijuurou berhenti tepat didepan Kouki, kedua alas kaki yang mereka kenakan saling bertemu pada ujungnya.

Sret.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kouki seketika memejamkan kedua matanya dengan bayak kerutan yang menghiasi dahinya.

Takut.

Kouki takut jika dirinya akan ditampar lagi seperti ketika terakhir kali dirinya 'malayani' sang suami.

Elus.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Kouki kembali terbuka disaat bukannya rasa sakit ditubuh yang dia terima, melainkan elusan yang sangat lembut dan penuh kehati–hatian dilehernya yang dililit perban putih.

"Apa masih sakit?" suara yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou begitu lembut dan tulus sekaligus lirih, samapai–sampai Kouki mengira bahwa yang berdiri dan sedang mengelus lukanya yang tertutupi perban saat ini bukan lah Raja–nya, bukan suaminya.

Diam.

Kouki terdiam untuk beberapa saat dalam kebingungan, kedua iris coklatnya memindai sosok Seijuurou yang berdiri didepannya. Ah, iya, ini benar–benar suaminya. Namun, tidak disertai sifat buruknya.

Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg.

Jantung Kouki mulai berdentum lebih cepat dari seharusnya, dan pipinya mulai terasa hangat. Kouki sadar bahawa pasti sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah malu.

Senyum.

"Ti–tidak apa–apa, su–sudah terasa ti–tidak sakit lagi kok!"

Disertai senyum lebar dan perkataan yang terbata–bata Kouki menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou.

Kouki benar–benar bahagia, karena semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu baru kali ini Seijuurou memperlakukan dirinya lebih hangat. Baru pertama kali ini dia merasa begitu dicintai sekaligus disayangi oleh orang yang dia cintai.

Ya, baru kali ini.

Karena Seijuurou adalah cinta pertamanya.

Awalnya Kouki merasa sangat ketakutan disaat pertama kali melihat Seijuurou, lalu dia merasa tidak mengerti dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat melihat Seijuurou untuk kedua kalinya di taman istana sayap barat, namun akhirnya lambat laun dia mengerti bahwa dia mencintai raja yang terlihat angkuh diluar tetapi rapuh di dalam itu. Makanya…

Tekan.

"Ahk!"

Kouki mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan ketika tiba – tiba Seijuurou menekan lukanya yang masih ditutupi perban itu dengan jemari–jemari panjangnya.

_**Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sei, seburuk apapun perlakuannya padaku. Karena aku…**_

"Ah, Kouki, sakit ya? Ma'af yang sayang, tapi kamu tahu? Suara teriakan bercampur desahanmu itu lebih seksi dan manis ketimbang suara tangisanmu. Jadi, tahan isakanmu dan cobalah berteriak sambil mendesah sayang."

Tusuk.

Seijuurou menusuk perban Kouki yang mulai dihiasi warna merah dengan kukunya yang lumayan tajam.

…_**mencintai raja brengsek ini.**_

.

.

.

_XX–XX–1792_

"TURUNKAN RAJAAAAA! TURUNKAN RAJA BUSUK ITU! BIARKAN KAMI MENGAMBILNYA DARI KURSI NYAMANNYA!"

Suara ribut dari para rakyat yang berbondong–bondong memadati area istana terdengar mengerikan. Tidak hanya berteriak, para rakyat yang sudah mencapai batasnya dalam menghadapi pemerintahan yang menganut paham absolutism dalam bimbingan raja Seijuurou ini juga melemparkan benda–benda yang mereka bawa dan mengayunkan benda–benda tajam ditangan pada para pengawal yang berusaha mengehentikan aksi anarkis mereka.

Tak.

Seijuurou menaruh mahkotanya diatas meja kecil yang tersedia disebelah kursi mewah diruangan utama, disebelahnya ada Kouki yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan secarik kertas yang digenggam erat sang pemuda bersurai coklat.

Sret.

Kouki memasukkan secarik kertas yang telah dia lipat menjadi sangat kecil kedalam saku mantelnya.

Brak.

Suara pintu berdebam dibuka terdengar, dan sosok Daiki yang berlari tergesa terlihat.

"Raja! Para pasukan kita kalah jumlah dan kekuatan! Para pemberontak semakin ganas, bahkan mereka sudah mulai memasuki gerbang utama! Saya mohon anda—

Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar. Bau mesiu dan amis darah tercium pekat.

Bruk.

Tubuh Daiki yang bagian jantungnya telah berlubang ambruk begitu saja dilantai. Warna merah gelap terus keluar dengan deras dari tubuh jendral kepercayaan Seijuurou, meninggalkan tubuh coklat itu mulai kaku dan mendingin.

"Siapa raja–nya?"

Suara dingin yang tajam memasuki gendang telinga Kouki, diujung pintu pemuda manis itu melihat seorang lelaki berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan dengan surai putih yang sedang memegang pistol yang masih terlihat mengepulkan asap diujung moncongnya.

"A—

"Aku!"

Kouki langsung berteriak menyela perkataan Seijuurou. Kouki tidak tahu dia mendapat keberanian darimana, yang jelas disaat dia merasa Seijuurou dalam bahaya dia langsung mendapatkan suaranya.

"Aku rajanya!" kali ini Kouki berteriak lebih keras. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena dulu yang datang kedalam pernikahannya dengan Seijuurou hanyalah para bangsawan elit yang memihak Seijuurou.

"Kemari! Atau aku akan menembak lelaki disampingmu itu!" teriak salah satu anggota pemberontak itu.

Lepas.

Kouki melepas mantelnya lalu memberikannya pada Seijuurou yang masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan kadar keberaniannya yang meningkat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengingat kisah ini. Karena, jika seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti, aku rasa diwaktu yang lain itu aku tidak akan kabur darimu Raja–ku."

Kouki berbisik lirih. Kedua bola mata Seijuurou melebar setelahnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu mendapati permaisurinya yang berbalik sambil tersenyum kearahnya lalu berjalan pasrah menghampiri lelaki yang membawa pistol.

_**Tidak.**_

_**Tidak.**_

_**Tidak.**_

_**Kouki. Jangan kesana. Jangan.**_

_**Kouki. Tetap disini. Jangan kesana. Disana bahaya.**_

_**Kouki**_—

"Kouki jang—

Dor!

Bruk.

Tembakan kedua dilancarkan. Perkataan Seijuurou terputus sebelum kemudian dia ambruk dilantai. Kouki menoleh. Dia berteriak. Dia ingin berlari kearah tubuh Seijuurou, namun para pemberontak ini tidak mengerti. Para pemberontak ini tidak mau memberinya waktu sejenak. Mereka tidak mau memberinya waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Raja–nya. Dalam bentuk lisan maupun tulisan.

.

.

.

"Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya sang permaisuri menggantikan sang raja untuk dieksekusi dengan pura–pura menjadi raja yang kejam itu."

Kouki mengakhiri ceritanya, lalu tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati Seiji yang telah tertidur pulas. Pemuda coklat itu membungkuk, lalu mengecup dahi anaknya.

"Mimpi indah sayang,"

Kouki berkata lirih sambil mengelus surai merah Seiji perlahan.

Tes.

Sebutir airmata menuruni pipinya.

"Seijuurou, maafkan aku..."

Berbisik lirih, Kouki terisak pelan.

"Sei...hiks...maafkan aku...hiks..."

Kouki menoleh, menatap sosok laki-laki bersurai merah dengan sepasang iris heterokrom yang tengah menatap sosok Seiji yang tertidur pulas. Itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Suaminya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas perlahan, lalu berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan kearah Kouki. Seijuurou merunduk dan menenggelamkan pasangan hidupnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sssssst...tidak apa Kouki, tidak apa-apa."

Bisiknya menenangkan orang yang berhasil membawa hatinya.

"Ta-tapi...hiks..." Kouki masih terisak, wajahnya kini terbenam di bahu sang suami. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji...hiks...hiks...".

Senyum.

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, lalu memaksa Kouki untuk menatap heterokrom miliknya.

"Ssst...tidak apa-apa. Kita akan bertemu lagi Kouki, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku lagi, dan Seiji akan hadir diantara kita lagi." katanya panjang lebar. Iris heterokrom itu dapat melihat sofa dan sosok anaknya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu Seijuurou. Sangat." Diantara linangan airmata, Kouki berkata lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tidak peduli sebagai apa dan dimana aku. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Kata Seijuurou, lalu dengan perlahan pemuda bersurai merah itu mendekat.

Cup.

Seijuurou memberikan ciuman terakhir untuk Kouki. Perlahan tubuh orang yang dicintainya mulai memudar, sampai akhirnya menghilang dan meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Gelap.

Seijuurou berdiri sendiri ditengah-tengah ruang kosong dan gelap itu. Airmata mengalir deras dari heterokrom miliknya.

Ah, lagi-lagi Seijuurou ditinggalkan Kouki. Lagi-lagi hatinya hancur.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, ada beberapa hal yang saya ingin luruskan disini, pertama saya nggak bermaksud bikin hurt/comfort (atau angst?) kayak gini, kedua kenapa saya masukin fan fiksi ini ke promt SM juga? Soalnya disini ada adegan gimana Maso–nya furi yang malah bertahan sama raja–nya yang Sado #dibuang

Terus ketiga fan fiksi ini saya kebut berbarengan sama ngerjain tugas dosen yang meskipun katanya libur kok ternyata nggak bisa santai–santai… #cuciotak

Makanya saya minta ma'af kalau rasanya rada aneh #buangdiri

Terus keempat, Happy AkaFuri 4/12 Week! :D #makankue

Yang kelima, terimakasih sama kak Taz yang bikin aku terinspirasi lewat 'Fade Into the Moonlight'-nya *wink* dan silahkan nikmati omake dibawah deh~

* * *

**Omake I**

* * *

_XX–XX-1790_

_Perancis, Pusat Kota yang Dihiasi Darah._

Salju mulai menghiasi kota–kota di Perancis dan Seijuurou mengeratkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya, mahkota tidak lagi menghiasi kepalanya, dan angkuh tidak lagi mnyertai gerak–geriknya. Kedua irisnya menatap lurus pada sebuah panggung kusam yang telah ternoda darah berwarna merah pekat yang perlahan mulai mengering.

"Kouki…"

Bisikan lirih melantun dari bibirnya.

Seijuurou hanya dua kali merasakan keajaiban dalam hidupnya, keajaiban keduanya adalah dia masih dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang karena peluru yang meluncur keluar dari pistol yang ditembakkan lelaki pemberontak itu tidaklah mengenai jantungnya, namun mengenai rosario yang berada didalam saku tersembunyi mantel milik Kouki. Keajaiban pertama dan paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya adalah bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Kouki.

Srek.

Seijuurou mengambil lipatan kertas kecil yang tadi ditemukannya didalam mantel. Kertas itu adalah alasan Seijuurou cepat–cepat berlari ketempat eksekusi Kouki, karena dia ingin membaca surat itu didepan Kouki, dia ingin memberitahu pada pemuda tercintanya bahwa dia masih hidup dan pemu tercintanya itu tidak perlu lagi khawatir. Tapi ternyata semuanya telah terlambat…

_**I like Seijuurou.**_

_**Since I like him,**_

_**there's a bond.**_

–_**Kouki–**_

Tiga baris yang menyesakkan bagi sang raja yang telah terjatuh dari tahta–nya.

Tiga baris menyedihkan yang didapat sang raja dari permaisurinya yang telah pergi kepangkuan tuhan.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne, kau mau bertemu lagi dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Suara bernada ceria itu membuat Seijuurou menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang memegang trisula berukuran kecil ditangannya.

"Kau mau? Aku bisa mengambil roh dan tubuhnya sekaligus di alam baka sana untukmu, tapi tentu itu tidak gratis~~"

"Benarkah?" kata Seijuurou tidak yakin, sosok pirang didepannya tersenyum, lalu tiba–tiba trisula mini ditangan sosok itu berubah menjadi buku bersampul hitam.

"Furihata Kouki kan? Aku adalah iblis, tentu saja aku bisa melakukan itu. Namun, seperti kataku tadi, aku akan meminta bayaran padamu~"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?!" berntak Seijuurou tidak sabar.

Senyum.

Sang iblis hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

"Aku akan menyanggupi apapun yang kau minta. Jadi biarkan aku hidup dengannya kembali." Kata Seijuurou dengan sepasang iris merah yang menatap tajam sang iblis.

"Kau dan kekasihmu akan kembali bereinkarnasi, kalian akan bertemu kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya. Tetapi, sebagai hukuman untukmu karena telah berbuat jahat, hanya kau yang akan mengingat kisah kalian dimasa ini, hanya kau yang akan memiliki rasa cinta padanya dari awal, sedang kekasihmu, dia akan melupakanmu, jadi kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya kembali. Lalu, ketika nanti reinkarnasi kekasihmu itu mengingat kisah kalian dimasa ini, maka…BOM! Kekasihmu akan memudar dan menghilang. Hanya kau yang tersisa."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lalu mencabut rosario yang dikenakan Seijuurou dilehernya.

Whuuuuuuuuuuuus.

Angin berhembus kencang, saat Seijuurou membuka mata tidak ada lagi sosok sang pemuda pirang. Yang tersisa hanyalah rosario Kouki_nya _yang berubah warna menjadi merah–emas dan iris mata kiri Seijuurou yang berubah warna menjadi emas.

.

.

.

**Omake II**

_07–November–2014_

_Jepang, Gedung Olah Raga Tokyo Metropolitan._

Winter Cup adalah nama pertandingan nasional yang sedang naik daun dikalangan anak basket SMA di Jepang, dan SMA Seirin adalah salah satu SMA yang mengikuti pertandingan ini.

_**Waaah…aura intimidasi mereka membuatku takut!**_

Furihata Kouki membatin heboh dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar ketakutan sedari tadi dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras melewati pori–pori kulitnya. Tubuh mungil milik pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini tersembunyi dibalik tubuh seorang pemuda lain bersurai _baby blue_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Saat ini dia sedang berada diantara lima anggota jago basket yang dijuluki oleh orang–orang sebagai 'Generasi Keajaiban'. Sejauh ini, hanya Kuroko Tetsuya lah anggota generasi keajaiban yang tidak membuatnya ketakutan.

Tap.

Suara sepatu kets yang bergesekan dengan aspal menarik perhatian keenam pemuda dengan warna surai dan iris berbeda.

_**Me–menyeramkan!**_

Lagi–lagi Furihata membatin ketakutan disaat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan sepasang manik heterokrom masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Tidak karena aura intimidasi yang melingkupi orang itu lebih besar dari aura intimidasi anggota generasi keajaiban yang lainnya, tetapi juga karena orang it uterus–menerus menatap Furihata dengan sepasang heterokrom yang melebar menakutkan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Kouki~~"

Akashi Seijuurou berkata dengan nada _sing a song _membuat pemuda malang bersurai coklat dibalik punggung Kuroko menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kamu sudah mengenal Akashi–kun, Furihata–kun?" tanya Kuroko datar, meskipun terlihat kilat kebingungan pada manik birunya.

Geleng. Geleng.

Dengan semangat Furihata menggeleng kencang. Melihat gerakan yang dibuat Furihata itu Akashi tersenyum, dia merasa lucu.

_**Manis sekali Chihuahua–nya ini~**_

"Ah, sepertinya kau melupakanku ya Kouki. Tak apa. Akan kubuat kau kembali mengingatku nanti."

Smirk.

Akashi menyeringai. Dan Furihata berharap ada gempa yang dapat menelannya sekarang juga.

Kuroko bersumpah jika dirinya sekilas melihat kilatan aneh di sepasang iris merah–emas mantan kapten basketnya sewaktu SMP itu. Sepertinya, para anggota klub basket Seirin harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjaga Furihata Kouki.

_**I Love Kouki.**_

_**Since I love him,**_

_**there's a bond**_—

—_**Like a wheel that never stops turning**_

–_**Seijuurou–**_

_._

_Finished : Sidoarjo, 12 April 2015 : 12.04 a.m_


End file.
